In the hydrocarbon recovery industry, tools can and do get stuck in the wellbore during all types of runs, be they drilling, completion, etc. Stuck tools are a source of inefficiency that cost operators significant sums of money in terms of lost days, rig time, lost production, etc. In general, once a stuck is apparent to the operator, a process to determine a depth of what is vernacularly known as the “free point” is undertaken. The free point is that point in the string that is just uphole of the stuck point. The next operation will be to create a jar as close to this point as possible while putting a left handed torque on the string in order to, hopefully, cause the string to unscrew itself right above the stuck point. This, if successfully accomplished, means that all of the string that is free will come out of the well and only leave what is stuck (the fish) behind. Avoiding having a significant amount of a string above the stuck point simplifies the fishing operation that is to follow. Unfortunately, however, this process is unreliable and therefore the art would well receive alternate systems and methods for resolving the shortcomings present in the art.